1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium conveying apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copier and printer of the electrophotographic system, conventionally, a member is placed which is a so-called registration roll (hereinafter, often referred to as a regi roll), and which, when a medium is to be conveyed to an image recording region where an image is recorded, adjusts the timing when the medium is conveyed, the position where an image is recorded onto the medium, and the like.